


Knockout

by CourtneyB



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyB/pseuds/CourtneyB
Summary: When Chi-Chi is adamant on fighting in a battle, Goku comes up with an unexpected distraction to stop her.





	Knockout

The day started out normally enough. Goku had been home for a week, bringing Uub with him like he did every so often. Chi-Chi, who was happy whenever Goku took a break from training, was equally pleased to have Uub for a visit. She’d grown fond of the boy. In fact, in the months since Goku had taken him on as a new student, he’d practically become another member of the Son family. She was looking forward to everyone coming later over for a nice family lunch…

Until another threat to the planet surfaced before the clock even struck noon. Which meant Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Uub were off to another fight.

This, of course, was predictable. Things never stayed calm for long. But what Goku hadn’t predicted was that this time, Chi-Chi had every intention of going with them.

Gohan had already gone ahead, leaving Goten and Uub to stand sheepishly on the lawn as the argument unfolded in front of them.

“I’m going!” Chi-Chi yelled.

“But Chi-Chi…” Goku protested.

“No buts! I’m sick of being left behind!”

“This thing is powerful,” Goku tried yet again to explain.

“So? It’s not like I’ve never been in a fight before! Did you forget that I was the one that trained Goten?!”

“Leave me out of this,” the teenager muttered, embarrassed. It was so weird seeing his parents actually argue. Usually Chi-Chi was the one that did all the yelling while Goku just tried to calm her down.

But Goku was desperate not to get her involved in this latest crisis. “And did you forget that the last time you tried to take someone on, you wound up getting turned into an egg and smashed?” he shot back.

Chi-Chi flushed. More than ten years and she still never lived down the Majin Buu incident. “Okay, that was stupid, but this time I’ll be more careful!"

“You don’t know what we’re up against!”

“Well, neither do you!”

Goku glanced helplessly at Goten and Uub. “You go ahead, I’ll catch up in a minute.” Grateful to escape, the two wasted no time taking off into sky.

Chi-Chi wasn’t backing down. “I’m going!” she snarled.

“You can’t fly and I’m not taking you,” he said flatly.

“Fine, then I’ll just take Nimbus!” she replied. She cupped her hands over her mouth to call for the little cloud.

“Chi-Chi, wait,” he said, grabbing her wrist. Before she could say or do anything else, he pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply.

The intensity of the kiss caught her completely off guard. He was holding her tightly, one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. He never kissed her this way outside of the bedroom. She wasn’t sure if this was another ploy to get her to back down, but at the moment, she couldn’t care less. All was momentarily forgotten as she threw her arms around his neck and lost herself in the moment.

His hand slid down the back of her head. She let out a soft moan as his fingers caressed her neck, pressing herself closer to his chest, feeling his heart pound alongside her own…

His thumb moved to the pressure point of her neck and pressed down, rendering her unconscious before she could even make a sound.

Goku scooped her up and took her back inside the house. He carried her to their room, carefully tucking her into the bed. His face softened as he looked at her; her dark hair framing her peaceful features, her lips still parted slightly. He couldn’t help stealing another kiss before he left—this one quick and soft so he wouldn’t accidentally revive her before he could get away. He did not want to be there when she woke up.

Hours later, Chi-Chi’s eyes fluttered open. She looked around, disoriented. What just happened? She tried to remember, her mind filled with the memory of that kiss—that kiss!

Her hand flew to her throat. “Oh, he didn’t...” she hissed, struggling out of the snugly tucked sheets and running to the window. It was too late. They were long gone.

**

Night had fallen by the time they returned. Chi-Chi was waiting for them outside the house. Goten, and Uub rushed ahead, eagerly to share everything about the battle. Goku, on the other hand, knew he was in trouble and stayed right where he was. 

It was until Chi-Chi ushered the boys inside, congratulating them on saving the world yet again, that he nervously approached.

She stood there, scowling with her arms folded. Then she exhaled. “I’m not mad.”

Goku was dumbfounded. “You’re not?"

“No. I’m just glad you’re all right.”

After spending hours screaming and raging to an empty house, she realized Goku had been right. She gave up martial arts years ago; it would have been completely stupid to rush off to fight after so long. She would have been killed instantly.

And while she would never admit this out loud, she couldn’t help thinking that it was kind of…romantic. Goku being so protective, carrying her into the house and tucking her in so snugly (this from a man who never helped make the bed)…it almost made her blush like a young girl again.

Moments like these assured her that for all his careless ways, she really was important to him.

She could have told him all this, but it seemed unnecessary. Instead, she just gave him another stern look and pointed her finger in his face. “But you’re lucky that was such a good kiss.”


End file.
